


Bubble Wrap

by Nights_Demon



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bubble Wrap, Drabble, Help, based on a real conversation, how long is a drabble?, i can't tag, probably, someone please teach me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: Patton and bubble wrap, need I say more?





	Bubble Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an actual 20 minute conversation I had with my dad at work.  
> Honestly, I could write an entire book full of these of weird things he's said.

Patton was happily sitting on the couch popping the bubbles on a sheet of bubble wrap, mildly annoying the other 3 sides who were trying to watch Tangled. 

No one but Patton knew where the bubble wrap had even come from in the first place. Roman suspected Patton had used his limited conjuring ability to create the infernal plastic sheet, since it seemed to never run out of bubbles. 

Virgil, not known for his patience, decided to annoy Logan as a distraction. 

He elbowed Roman, who was sitting next to him, and smirked, "Hey Logan, does the air get filtered before it's put in bubble wrap or is Patton polluting our air with Chinese stuff?" 

Logan looked up from his phone and appeared to be stumped. 

"I'm actually not sure," he replied, "I never thought it important to study the production process of packing materials. Although, we don't breathe so I don't see why it matters."

Virgil shrugged.

"You're going to Google it now, aren't you?" Roman prodded when Logan went back to playing on his phone. 

"No," the logical side replied a little too quickly, "I don't need to know the answer to every question in the universe."

"Sure..." Patton agreed sarcastically, sharing a look with the anxious and creative sides. 

They all knew it would drive Logan mad until he got his answer. The only question was how long it would take before he caved.

 

Three hours later, they got their answer. 

"No, they don't filter the air, Virgil," Logan yelled from in front of his laptop in his room. 

The sound of the other sides laughing echoed through the mind scape a couple of seconds later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! @guardian-of-the-bears


End file.
